Field
The present specification generally relates to apparatuses for processing edges of glass articles.
Technical Background
Glass articles are used in a variety of industrial applications. When glass articles are produced for a particular end-user application, the large glass articles may be separated from larger pieces of glass, including being separated from a continuously-formed web of glass. Because of this separation process, the edges of the glass articles may include surface irregularities. It is conventionally known to process the edges of these glass articles to reduce the surface irregularities and thereby improve strength and decrease susceptibility to breakage of the glass article when introduced to downstream industrial applications.
Accordingly, a need may exist for abrasive machining apparatuses that process glass articles to remove surface irregularities that may arise during the manufacturing operations of the glass articles.